Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{8})(7^{-4})}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Solution: ${ (7^{8})(7^{-4}) = 7^{8-4}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{8})(7^{-4})} = 7^{4}} $